Devil Survivor 2 The Animation
Devil Survivor 2 The Animation is the anime adaptation of the game Devil Survivor 2 for the Nintendo DS. It started to air on April 4, 2013 on every Thursday in MBS. The anime uses the same script by Makoto Uezu as Haruto Shiota's manga adaptation with minor changes. It was scheduled to be 13-episodes long. Release Date *'Japan': April 4, 2013 Episodic summary Episode 1: Sunday's Melancholy Hibiki Kuze, the protagonist, and his best friend, Daichi Shijima, have just finished their mock exams in school, they go to Shibuya to shop and watch a movie. While wondering what they should do afterward, Daichi introduces the Nicaea website, which sends the death clip of one's friend, to Hibiki and forcefully registers in his cell-phone. In the subway platform, they notice their schoolmate, Io Nitta, of a different class is waiting for the train also. While discussing Nitta, they receive a death clip from Nicaea of each other. Realizing they are right in the scene of the death clip and the oncoming train, they are too late to leave the station as it starts to crumble. The navigational AI of Nicaea, Tico asks Hibiki if he wants to live or die, he chooses to live, and Nicaea forcefully installs the demon summoning app on his phone. When the three students are awakened in the now collapsed station, Kobolds appear from the dead's cell-phones to attack and devour humans. Ogre comes out from Io's cell-phone and Poltergeist from Daichi's to fight off other malignant demons out of the blue, buying time for the three to escape. The three leave the subway and it's then that they see their first glimpse of the now badly damaged city. Daichi is able to contact his mother, confirming his and Hibiki's families have safely evacuated, but Io cannot contact her family due to sudden network outage. Hibiki suggests to Io that they escort her to her home in Ariake until they have figured out the true nature of the demon summoning app. After they have arrived at Shimbashi station, Dubhe descends from the sky among the crowd. Realizing the unidentified object is moments away from attacking everyone, Hibiki shouts at the crowd to flee, in vain. The three run before its "head" explodes and shoots out projectiles that burns anything they hit. Daichi leaves the other two to a back alley. Hibiki tells Io to summon Ogre to protect them. At this time, Hibiki receives another death clip of Daichi which shows him in a truck. Ogre falls for taking too much damage from Dubhe, then a truck driven by Daichi rushes to Dubhe and creates another blast. Dubhe is apparently unscathed from the ram, but Hibiki's cell phone has finished downloading a demon, which is Byakko. The beast is summoned and finishes Dubhe. Daichi turns out to have been saved by Pixie, a new demon summoned by Io, before the truck hit Dubhe. Amazed at the ability to summon the demon as powerful as Byakko, Yamato Hotsuin in the JP's headquarter orders Makoto Sako to arrest all three. Elsewhere, a mysterious man, Alcor, observes everything and refers Hibiki as "Shining One." Episode 2: Monday's Turmoil 1 Hibiki, Daichi, and Io are brought to the JP's headquarter. While Hibiki is taken to the command room, Daichi and Io are taken to another room. The chief, Yamato Hotsuin, and his right-hand woman, Makoto Sako explain to Hibiki about the mysterious invaders, named Septentriones, will destroy the whole world and can only be defeated by demons under the command of human summoner. The next day, Hibiki agrees to consider cooperating with JP's if they liberate Daichi and Io. Makoto then drives the three to Ariake for Io's home, but the Rainbow Bridge on their way has already collapsed, so they change course to the nearby church which used as the refugee camp. In the refugee camp, Io cannot find any news of her family and is in despair. In the same time, the church is attacked by a bunch of Itsumades appear from the hostless cell-phone. Hibiki summons Byakko to fight, Makoto also summons Power to aid Hibiki and destroys the cell-phone which runs amok. After this incident, Hibiki is determined to fight for humanity. Daichi and Io also join him because they feel the same obligation. Yamato gives them their first order: they must go to Osaka and look for the missing JP's scientist, Fumi Kanno. Afterwards, Yamato is visited by Alcor, who questioned why he didn't keep Hibiki by his side. Yamato replies that he's not the type of person who will die easily, so it won't be necessary. Realizing that Yamato has high hope for Hibiki, Alcor states that he will also hoping for a new Shining One before disappears. Elsewhere, at Nagoya, a man states that they're ready to put their plan to motion and won't let Yamato to do as he pleases. Episode 3: Monday's Turmoil 2 Under Yamato's order, Hibiki, Daichi and Io rides on the secret train of JP's to Osaka to help find their chief scientist, Fumi Kanno, who has lost contact recently. They are greeted by another summoner of JP's, Hinako Kujou, at their arrival, but the other summoner Keita Wakui is less welcoming of the three fellow summoners and wishes to have nothing to do with them and returns to his mission of hunting down malignant demons by himself. At the JP's Osaka headquarter, their computer system is attacked by an anonymous hacker, threathening to corrupt all data and disrupt a barrier that has been protecting the city. At the same time, Hinako receives Keita's death clip that shows his dead body lying at the base of a large stairway that Hinako recognizes. Hibiki instantly concludes that the scene of Keita's death is related to the hacker attack and asks an operator to inform Keita not to head to the location of his death clip, however, Keita cannot receive the call due to being ambushed by numerous Gozuki and Mezuki demons, causing him to summon Berserker. All four summoners head to an abandoned theme park where the hacker has been located. They arrive just in time for Hinako to summon Lilim, rescuing Keita as he was about to fall from the stairs, supposedly averting Keita's death fate. The group tries to fend off the enemy demons, but soon learn that they are constantly being resummoned by the unknown hacker. They form a quick plan where they discover that the hackers identity is a brainwashed Fumi, the missing JP's chief scientist, but their plans ultimately fail upon the arrival of a powerful demon called Botis, who almost kills Io and is revealed to be the demon who kidnapped and brainwashed Fumi. Hibiki and Keita with their demons, team up to defeat Botis, allowing Daichi to destroy the computer equipment used to attack JP's. As the group start to relax, Botis suddenly reappears and blasts the area with lightning, causing everyone to flee as debris fell. Botis commands the still brainwashed Fumi to continue with the attack on JP's, where she causes the entire JP's computer system to crash, causing the barrier protecting the city to quickly fade, after which, Botis releases his hold on Fumi and vanishes. Daichi manages to save Fumi from the falling debris, but Keita who reflexively pushes Hibiki away from the range of the lightning is hit then sent falling down the stairs to his death, just as the Nicaea death clip had predicted. Meanwhile, JP's detects the arrival of a new Septentrione in Osaka. Episode 4: Monday's Turmoil 3 Hibiki is grief stricken by Keita's death, blaming himself for letting his guard down despite knowing his death clip. JP's officials arrive at the park to bring all the survivors back to the Osaka headquarter before Hibiki has the time to mourn Keita's death, preparing the battle against Merak. Elsewhere, Alcor is observing Merak's attack with Botis and discuss whether humans will be able to win or not. Daichi is assigned to the medical team due to his demons being too weak to fight. In a room, Hinako briefly tells Io of how Keita helped her yesterday with Berserker when she cannot move by a falling dubris. A JP's member then arrives and tells her to ready while Io is on stand by. Hinako tells Io to stay by Hibiki's side since he's still blaming himself for Keita's death. Yamato places all the JP's summoners and officials at different lines of defense before the tower which is under the process of restoring the spiritual barrier of Osaka. Hibiki is particularly placed at the rearmost position, so he can fight Merak with more data about the enemy at the expense of the combatants sacrificed at the front lines. Yamato's strategy, however, disgusts Hibiki and he ignores Yamato's order to reach to Merak where Hinako is fighting just as Io arrives to cheer him. Hibiki arrives on time to save Hinako from Merak's attack and resolved to defeat Merak there. However, Byakko's electricity attack does not do any harm to Merak and able to injure Byakko. When Hibiki goes to Byakko, leaving him defenseless, all other summoners, including Hinako, are devoted to cover for Byakko and Hibiki. Merak proceeds towards the tower after leaving another mass casualty. Hibiki wakes up to find everyone dies except Hinako who barely survives and tells Hibiki about Io before fainting away. Alcor suddenly appears behind Hibiki, introducing himself and vaguely talks about man's choices which affects others, such as Hibiki's disobedience results in Io acting as his replacement at the rear defense. Shocked by his own ignorance, Hibiki rides on Byakko to pursue Merak, stating to Alcor that it's because he received the power to summon demons that he decides to do something to help others. Io finishes downloading her new demon, Kikuri-Hime. Covered by other JP's demons, she is dealing some substantial damage to Merak and shatters some of its shells, but still unable to survive its concentrated beam attack. When Merak is preparing for another attack, which makes it vulnerable temporarily, Hibiki has caught up and orders Byakko to thrust through Merak's body and core in the blink of an eye. Merak's motion is finally halted. While celebrating the victory, Merak's remain attempts to make another move towards Hibiki once it has noticed him, but a mysterious man summons Hagen to slice down the Septentrione promptly. He introduces himself to Hibiki as someone hates JP's and warns him that Yamato is not trustworthy. Hibiki then leaves with the man behind Io's lament. Meanwhile, JP's Nagoya headquarter is reported to be seized by the rioters from Ronaldo Kuriki's faction, the former JP's member who has just lured Hibiki away. Episode 5: Tuesday's Disquiet 1 JP's orders their troop to travel to Nagoya by train in order to take back the branch which has been seized by Ronaldo's faction. Daichi and Io secretly ride on the same train, using cardboard boxes to conceal themselves to look for Hibiki who has followed Ronaldo to Nagoya. Upon arrival, they receive Hibiki's death clip, apparently engaged in a fierce battle. Fumi has awoken and starts rebuilding the terminal program which she herself previously erased whilst brainwashed by Botis. Makoto is finally taking some rest and recapturing how she was scouted into JP's by Yamato when she was a civilian, but starts doubting Yamato's foreknowledge of all the things that has just happened. She has privately informed Io about the location of JP's Nagoya branch and how to get on JP's train without notice. Meanwhile, somewhere in Nagoya Airi Ban and Jungo Torii, two JP's summoners who have escaped Ronaldo's raid, plan to take back the JP's Nagoya base, using a secret tunnel that the insurgents are unaware off. At a park in Nagoya which is occupied by many refugees, Io and Daichi see the insurgents distributing the rations looted from JP's to civilians. Soon afterward, a hoard of Legions appear and attack everyone in the park. Io summons Kikuri-Hime and defeats many of the demons while Daichi's demons still prove to be too weak, Just when more of the demons arrive they are defeated by Hibiki, who now possess a new powerful demon Suzaku. Io calls out to him to warn him of his death clip, but Hibiki runs off, unaware that his friends were in the park. In JP's Nagoya branch, Otome Yanagiya is treating injured JP's officials from the rioters' attack. Ronaldo enters the room with Hibiki and reveals Yamato's ambition to establish a meritocracy system onto the world through the defeat of all Septentriones. He returns Otome's phone and says that she and the other JP's members can still help and that the only one who needs to be stopped is Yamato. Ronaldo wants to create a world of equality, for that he is planing to fight against the next Septentrione by themselves instead of JP's or the government, without sacrificing anyone in battle. Otome and another summoner Yuzuru "Joe" Akie decide to aid Ronaldo in anyway they can. Back in Tokyo, Yamato recalls his childhood of becoming an elite, how twelve years ago, at such a young age he was already being trained as a leader and in one event where JP's tests an early summoning system that summons Cerberus, who kills many of the JP's officials who were present at the summoning, but turns and bows its head at the young Yamato as he comments that they are incompetent. It was also on this period that he meets Alcor, whose appearance is unchanged from the present despite numerous years of passing, Alcor calls him the Shining One and played chess with him, in which Yamato lost but refused to accept defeat and demand a rematch. Back in the present, Alcor appears before Yamato, who greets him coldly, saying that the game has only begun and that strength and power are what shapes the world, to which Alcor says that he is no longer the Shining One, despite saying that Yamato has never changed and asks if there are no other possibilities for his ideals to come true. Yamato replies that there is none, and promises he will prove it to him. As Yamato leaves, Alcor asks him if he believes Hibiki will win, and at that moment, Yamato recieves a "friend's" death clip and seeing it to be Hibiki's, surprising him. He turns to Alcor, who has already vanished. Episode 6: Tuesday's Disquiet 2 Airi and Jungo make their way through shafts wanting to re-enter the JP's base, while Io and Daichi asks an insurgent to quickly take them to where Hibiki is located. At the JP's Nagoya branch, Hibiki discusses with Ronaldo, Joe, and Otome, about the incoming Septentrione and the mystery of who made Nicaea. Later, Otome asks Hibiki why he joined the resistance which he replies that he wanted to help everyone at JP's, but he sees the sacrificing of lives by Yamato's orders as unecessary. Otome tries to defend the bureau chief's actions, saying that those lives lost happened to lessen even more deaths. Hibiki tells her that he would willingly follow Yamato, but only if he is sure that Yamato is doing the right thing, to which Otome asks is if Ronaldo right, Hibiki replies that at least with Ronaldo, he would not give orders to sacrifice lives. At that moment Joe enters with a very happy Daichi and Io, who have finally meets Hibiki. Daichi tells Hibiki of his death clip and wants him to go back to Tokyo together, but Hibiki chooses to stay telling them of the arrival of another Septentrione and that Ronaldo's group will need his help, he also tells them that the great power he possessess can drag people in and does not want to put his friends in any more danger, but Daichi and Io does not wish to leave him, instead they tell him that they will always be by his side no matter what. Moved by his friend's resolve, he thanks them. Airi and Jungo fall though a shaft, but successfully enters JP's base and immediately fights with the resistance members. Airi summons Cait Sith as Jungo summons Neko Shogun, easily defeating the insurgents' demons. Ronaldo steps in with his demon Hagen and tries to peacefully talk of how they arrived without orders and makes them reconsider wether JP's is right or not. Though Jungo doesn't want to fight other people, Airi stubbornly refuses to listen, saying she's on the side of justice and will only stop fighting once they surrender, continuing her fight with Ronaldo as Jungo fights with Joe's own demon Orcus. When Hibiki realizes that a fight is happening, he tries to speak to them trhough the JP's intercom, saying people shouldn't fight people, which Airi still refuses to listen to. Just then, the area starts to shake and a huge manifestation reading appears that soon reveals itself to all as a new Septentrione called Phecda. All the summoners, including Airi and Jungo work together to attack Phecda, but realize that their attacks have no effect on it. Phecda shoots bolts of electricity, defeating all their demons as it then threatens to disrupt the bases' electrical circuits that powers Nagoya's tower that emmits the protective magical barrier around the city. Just when Ronaldo believes that Nagoya is doomed, Hibiki and the othera arrive, summoning Suzaku, Kikuri-hime and Otome's own demon Sarasvati to attack the Septentrione, damaging it. Just when they were beginning to get the upper-hand, Phecda splits itself into two and shoots a powerful concentrated beam that instantly defeats Suzaku and Kikuri-hime. Daichi recognizes the beam as the one in Hibiki's death clip, causing Io to call for Hibiki to run. Hibiki refuses to quit and as he tries to summon Byakko, Phecda shoots another beam at him, but is blocked by Sarasvati. Unable to withstand the beam, Sarasvati is defeated as an explosion causes Hibiki to lose his phone, leaving him defenseless. As Phecda readies another beam at Hibiki, Cerberus arrives, heavily damaging the Septentrione, saving Hibiki from his fate shown on the death clip. Yamato shows himself and with his power to overwriting his demons's abilities, easily defeats the Septentrione, despite Cerberus taking a direct attack from its beam, causing a shocked Ronaldo to ask if that is the power of the Hotsuin family, to which Yamato replies that it is his own. Immediately after, Fumi appears on a screen and reveals that while Ronaldo and his group had their hands full, JP's had successfully recaptured the Nagoya branch. The others ask at how Yamato arrived so quickly from Tokyo, but is explained that there is a transport terminal that is supposed to be still inoperational and that Yamato used his vast amount of magical power to transport himself to their location, causing Ronaldo to say that Yamato is a monster. Hibiki angrily asks Yamato why he didn't use his own power to fight, why so many other had to die by his orders and demands to know what he's thinking. Yamato stoically replies that it is necessary in order to face Judgement day that he requires pawns to act by his orders and says that Hibiki is an exceptional paw, wanting him to fight for him and that his way and method will save the people and the world. Ronaldo interjects, telling Hibiki to not believe in Yamato's words and that an egalitarian system is what the future should be, he then tells everyone that should Yamato's merit system be chosen, Yamato will appoint himself as the new world's ruler. Yamato replies that the one's who have the most strength should be the world's guide and no other, angering Ronaldo as other summoners on Ronaldo's side raise their phones at Yamato, who threathens that he will show no mercy to those who challenge him. Having retaken his phone Hibiki summons Byakko, telling Yamato stop and if that should he try to hurt others, he himself will stop him. Just as the tension mounts, Alcor arrives, saying that he never thought that two Shining Ones would ever fight, once again introducing himself. He then tells Hibiki that the reason why Yamato came was actually becuase he saw his death clip, annoying Yamato and causing Hibiki to realize that Yamato came and defeated Phecda to save him. Episode 7: Wednesday's Changes 1 '' Everyone questions who Alcor is since he seems not to be a member of JP's. In respond to Hibiki's shock, Yamato tells him that Hibiki is a weapon to defeat Septenrione, nothing more than that. Seeing Yamato's stuborness, Alcor points out that he should be glad he arrived on time, or else Hibiki would have been killed like the death clip has shown. Yamato expresses his disagreement, saying that notion of set fate is ridiculous and strength can change it. Alcor then asks what Hibiki will do, staying in Nagoya or follow Yamato. Hibiki states that he wants to use his power for the right thing. Ronaldo warns Hibiki that if he goes back, JP's will only using him again. Alcor tells Ronaldo to be quiet since the choice lies in Hibiki alone. Bifrons appears, preventing Ronaldo to interfere further, shocking everyone. Hibiki asked is he a demon, which Alcor replies that he's nothing more and nothing less but "The Anguished One" and he has no intention to become his enemy, but cannot provide them with satisfying answer as of now. Ronaldo orders the resistance members to catch Alcor, but their demons are easily defeated by Bifrons. Sensing the danger, Hibiki tells Ronaldo to have his comrades retreat while he will take them on. Alcor reveals that he was the one who give the demon summoning app to them as well as creating Nicaea, so that humans able to fight for their lives against the Septenriones. And thanks to this decision, he found a new Shining One, Hibiki. Yamato cuts him off, saying that concepl like Shining One does not exist. He then tells Hibiki that a new Septenrione will appear tomorrow in three different locations to attack the barrier all at once, entrusting Osaka to him. Hibiki tells him that he has no intention to become his pawn because he will follow his own will from now on and he will stop Yamato if he intends to create a misguided Yamato, amusing Yamato. Before leaving, Yamato put Ronaldo in charge of defeating Septentrione in Nagoya since his actions caused the firepower in Nagoya decreased. Ronaldo reluctantly agreed to cooperate, but warns Yamato that he will never let his goal comes true. With the tension have finally calmed down, Airi and Jungo introduced themselves to Hibiki and asks who Alcor is, but the person in question has disappeared. On the top of a ferris wheel, Bifrons remarks that Alcor's decision on giving humans the summoning app was going too far. Alcor admits that he himself is surprised of his own actions. Botis asks Alcor does he intend to overturn the purge. Alcor replies that he wants to believe that human has yet to be cause of lost, referring to the Shining One. On the train, Yamato ponders that he has used his power to his cell phone's limit over a trivial thing as he recounted his past with Alcor. Three years ago, he and Alcor talked for the last time since he has succeeded becoming JP's chief and will begin his quest to create his ideal world based from merit. Alcor bid Yamato farewell as he said that he wished he'd been the Shining One. Yamato muses that things like Shining Ones and friends are complicated. The next day, JP's is having a physical examination for all staffs. Fumi transported herself to Tokyo and is greeted by Makoto. On their way, they reviewed what happened yesterday when Yamato transported himself safely to Nagoya thanks to Fumi fixing the transport terminal. Fumi reveals that Yamato could have fly to Nagoya with his own magic power, but his body might unable to stand the burden. This makes Fumi questions is Hibiki really that important for Yamato to save him personally. Makoto explains that Hibiki at this point has become an important weapon, something which upset her. While taking the check up, Makoto asked why they suddenly are having a check up, to which Fumi answers that they're just checking something. In another room, Otome and Io exchanges their opinions regarding the situation they are in. Otome also tells her experience and her adopted daughter, saying how her daughter gives her reason to keep living, something that Io agreed. In respond, Otome also thinks that Io is right for devoting herself to her friends and the person she likes. Hearing the last sentences, however, makes Io blushes. Outside the woman's check up room, Daichi is sitting nearby with Joe suddenly appears and comments on Daichi's attempt to peek on Io, which Daichi denies. Joe then is about to open the door of the room with accident as an excuse, but Daichi stops him. Hibiki, who notices them, asks what are they doing, and Joe answers that they are having a scientific research. As he said this, however, the door opens, revealing Io who has finished her check up and surprised when she noticed Hibiki with them. Hibiki and Daichi tries to blame Joe for what happened, but Joe already made a run of it, leaving Hibiki and Daichi being scolded by Io. Later afterwards, the group prepares to fight the three Megrez, with Hibiki, Io and Daichi in charge of Osaka, the rest of the JP's stronger members in Nagoya and Yamato in Tokyo on his own. Beofre being transported, Hibiki tells Makoto that theya re no longer JP's members, an asnwer that Makoto accepted and replies that she's putting their hopes to them as friends. Once reaching Osaka terminal, the three are welcomed by Hinako, who has survived from the battle against Merak, and joins Hibiki and the others in the mission. Back at Tokyo, in Fumi's room, Makoto picks her up, telling her to be on stand by. Fumi tells Makoto that she has found a sacrifice for Lugh, Io. Episode 8: ''Wednesday's Changes 2 '' Episode 9: ''Thursday's Shock Gallery Devil Survivor 2 The Animation 2.jpg|Second logo of Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Trivia *When characters die, they are removed from the current and subsequent episodes' ending sequence. So far, Keita Wakui, Ronaldo Kuriki, Yuzuru Akie and Otome Yanagiya are absent from the sequence. *In the original game, any person who has first activated the demon summoning app must surpass the demon which escapes from their device before sealing the contract. The anime version simply skipped this requirement. *The anime's title logo undergoes several changes from its original game logo. Two notable changes are that Big Dipper and Polaris's absent from anime's title logo and letter "O" from "Survivor" which changes from normal "O" with some kind of spark into gear-shaped with 3 parts of different and smaller gears inside. *In each episodes' title, each stars of Big Dipper will have a chance to be a center of a clock, representing the Septentrione Hibiki and others must face at that day. *Characters' profile will undergo an update on demons the said character in their possession. As an example Hibiki's latest profile include his newly gained Suzaku into his summonable demon section. External Links *Official Japanese Site *Teaser Category:Animation Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Suvivor 2 The Animation